104 Rule to Harry Potter Fandom
by Puking Pastilles
Summary: I did not write this by the way, just got it from another web and thought it was story-worthy. Please enjoy this by avianna


1

1.NEVER say that you hate Harry Potter!  
2.Read all of the Harry Potter books  
3.See all of the movies  
4.Even if the movies suck, you must still appreciate their attempt to reach the amazing-ness of the books  
5.Go to midnight premiers  
6.Dress up at the midnight premiers  
7.Jump anyone who shouts out spoilers  
8.Have a friend who you talk about Harry Potter with 24/7  
9.Eat Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans  
10.Always have your wand available  
11.To poke people with  
12.In the eye  
13.Never tell spoilers to friends  
14.Be a part of a Harry Potter fansite  
15.Like  
16.Listen to Harry Potter podcasts  
17.Read books about the books written by authors of other books not assciated with Harry Potter  
18.Love J.K.R with all your heart  
19.Never insult a Hippogryph  
20.Unless you are Draco  
21.Know what house you are in and be proud of it  
22.Support the HP Alliance  
23.Listen to Wizard Rock  
24.The best new music ever!  
25.Never tickle a sleeping dragon….or ride an awake one as you bust out of Gringott's  
26.Especially if it is blind  
27.Dragonsdeadly Blind Dragons deadly fun  
28.Know everything about the books  
29.And the story beyond the book  
30.Look at Harry Potter art  
31.Make Harry Potter art  
32.Watch Potter Puppet Pals  
33.And fear it  
34.With your life  
35.Which is worth nothing  
36.Without Harry Potter of course  
37.Do school project with a Harry Potter theme  
38.Talk to your teachers about Harry Potter  
39.Drive them crazy  
40.Drive your friends crazy  
41.Ask for a broom for Christmas  
42.Refer to chemistry class as potions  
43.Pretend gross medicine is Polyjuice Potion  
44.Say 'wicked' when something is cool  
45.Know when all of the character's birthdays are  
46.Still criticize the movie for getting stuff wrong  
47.Throw popcorn at the screen for it  
48.Speak in a British accent if you don't have one already  
49.Cause the British are awesome that way  
50.Call people you don't like deatheaters and call pessimists dementors  
51.Talk like Hagrid at random moments for fun  
52.Always look for new Harry Potter stuff at the store  
53. Give chess pieces verbal commands  
54.Refuse to play if it doesn't work  
55.Carry your time turner to school, you never know when you might need it  
56.Do all major assignments on parchment with a quill.  
57.If your essay gets inscribed on the back of your hand, you have the wrog quill  
58.Dress up as Voldemort, and run around town  
59.Try to take over the park, calling the pigeons your followers  
60.Befriend Emerson of mugglenet  
61.Wear black in the mourning of the death of characters  
62.Look for quidditch matches on TV  
63.Become solemn when someone mentions Dumbledore  
64.Or Sirius  
65.Or anyone who died in Book 7  
66.Have wizard duels in the hallways, or at the mall  
67.As smoothie stores if they sell pumpkin juice  
68.Name your dog Sirius and insist that he is an animagus  
69.Search train stations for platform 9 ¾  
70.Insist that your house is the best and that it will win the House Cup  
71.Count down the days to ANYTHING Harry Potter  
72.Call a person 'Harry' if their birthday is July, 31st  
73.Be insulted is someone doesn't like Harry Potter  
74.Despise the people who rant about how Harry Potter sucks  
75.Make fun of Voldemort  
76.Say 'Voldemort' until it becomes taboo  
77.Have a character who is your alter ego  
78.Claim that you are them  
79.Call your least favorite teacher 'Snape'  
80.Tell your cousin that if they aren't nice to you, you will give them a tail  
81.Annoy Voldemort in any way possible  
82.Annoy the people who don't like Harry Potter  
83.Banish them to live with Muggles  
84.In Romania  
85.With Dragons  
86.And Charlie  
87.Dress up as Harry Potter for a day  
88.Tell your parents that you need to put the Fidelius Charm on your house to protect them from You-Know-Who  
89.Cry when they don't and start calling yourself an orphan  
90.Do anything Harry Potter related that gets people to look at you  
91.When someone says you are obsessed, smile and say 'Thank you!'  
92.Dress up as your favorite character whenever you get the chance  
93.Make a wand from scratch  
94.Determine the core and what wood it is made from  
95.Curse people at school and work  
96.When they ask you about it, look confused and insist you have no idea what they are talking about. As soon as they tell you the story, panic, and insist that you were under the imperious curse  
97.Automatically like people who love Harry Potter  
98.Get mad at people who skip books and jump straight to Deathly Hallows  
99.Insist that they stop reading and go back to the other ones first  
100.Call red-headed people 'Weasleys'  
101.Wear pins to support S.P.E.W.  
102 (added by purplestrawberry). Love Harry Potter, love yourself  
103 (added by Chrissy-Chic-92). Write Harry Potter fanfictions  
104 (added by LillyKat). Know so much Harry Potter trivia that you confuse even the most avid Harry Potter fans.


End file.
